


Our Space

by TsubasaShirayuki



Series: An Isolated Room [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubasaShirayuki/pseuds/TsubasaShirayuki
Summary: Where time doesn't touch us





	Our Space

We're in our space  
A place where  
time doesn't touch us  
And our thoughts  
Wander free

We are,  
Sharing, Crying  
Comforting, Laughing  
Caring

Then  
The door opens  
And someone peeks in  
He says something  
And his words  
Innocent as they are  
Crash upon me

Everything is wrong

He goes to leave  
We ask him to stay  
We laugh, and smile  
But it's different now  
We're enjoying ourselves

But

There in my head  
Is a voice  
It is nagging  
It is whispering  
Wrong, wrong, wrong  
And i know it is right

We stay for awhile  
Then leave  
And wait  
Till next week. 


End file.
